


Degrees of Separation

by thirty2flavors



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirty2flavors/pseuds/thirty2flavors
Summary: "My sister. She... wasn’t supposed to be home tonight.""So you want me to sneak around? Like a kid?""It’ll… be sexy?" Fiona suggested, flashing a winning smile.





	Degrees of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic! And my first crack at Fiona/Yvette, probably not the last. 
> 
> Anon on Tumblr prompted _making fiona/yvette a thing with “why are you whispering?”_

Fiona’s hands were half-way up her date’s shirt when she heard the familiar swing and thud of the front door and she froze.

Goddamnit.

Untangling herself, she rose from her bed and crept cautiously towards her open bedroom door.

“Hey, what’s—”

“ _Shh!_ ” Fiona hissed, pressing one finger to her lips while her other hand closed around the doorknob.

“Why are we whispering?” Yvette hissed back, more than a little terse. 

Fiona was spared from answering when, right on cue, Sasha’s voice floated up the stairs. “Hey, Fi! You home?”

“Yep,” Fiona called back, watching Yvette. Her untucked and half-buttoned blouse did little to counteract the sense of danger emanating from the line forming on her forehead.

“We were gonna watch a movie,” Sasha shouted from the foyer, “but there was—”

She went on for a while, explaining the precise circumstances that had led to her break this most sacred of promises to take her stupid boyfriend somewhere else for the night. But Fiona was not really listening, distracted as much by the glare Yvette was giving her as by the lacy black bra peeking out from under Yvette’s folded arms.

Goddamnit, Fiona thought again. 

“Uh, sure,” Fiona called back, once Sasha left some silence. “I’m just gonna—be in my room. Alone.” 

Yvette raised an eyebrow. Fiona winced.

“You wanna join us?” called Sasha.

Join them doing what, Fiona wasn’t sure. But she was sure the answer was, “No, thanks.” And then she clicked her bedroom door shut and leaned back against it. 

Yvette sat on the edge of Fiona’s bed, legs crossed, one pedicured foot tapping up and down irritably. 

“Sorry,” said Fiona sheepishly, keeping her voice low. “My sister. She... wasn’t supposed to be home tonight.”

“I gathered.” Despite her agitation, Yvette kept her voice down. That was nice of her. Probably. Or maybe dangerous. Fiona didn’t know her well enough yet to tell. “So you want me to sneak around? Like a kid?” 

“It’ll… be sexy?” Fiona suggested, flashing a winning smile.

Yvette narrowed her eyes. 

Downstairs, Sasha turned music on, characteristically noise-complaint loud. Bass thudded through the floorboards, and Fiona let out a breath. At least that bought her and Yvette some wiggle room. 

“Sorry!” said Fiona again. “It’ll just… easier if we don’t…”

As the line on Yvette’s forehead deepened, Fiona let her voice fade away and offered a conciliatory smile instead. Yvette stood up, her bare footsteps softened by the carpet, and Fiona thought suddenly of the black pumps Yvette had left by the front door. Shit. Had Sasha noticed?

“Why?” asked Yvette. Her voice was still sharp, but Fiona sensed something else underneath—concern, maybe. She felt a small thrill, like finding a dollar in the pocket of an old coat. “Is she…” Yvette considered her words. “Judgy?”

“No. God, no.” Fiona laughed. “She’s just… enthusiastic.” 

‘Enthusiastic’ didn’t quite cover it. Sasha would be ecstatic just to know Fiona had a dating app installed on her phone. After The Athena Incident, Sasha was likely to throw a parade if she knew Fiona’d brought someone home. 

Fiona didn’t want a parade.

Plus, Sasha would have questions. Questions with answers Fiona wasn’t ready to think about. 

By some miracle, Yvette accepted the explanation without comment. “Well, I’m not climbing out your window. This skirt was expensive.”

Instinctively, Fiona glanced down. It looked expensive. It was also very flattering, _especially_ with the exposed patch of skin where Yvette’s blouse had ridden up. 

“Well…” Fiona couldn’t help a grin. “You could borrow something of mine.”

Disappointingly, Yvette didn’t register the offer; her attention was locked on something behind Fiona’s head. 

“Your sister,” she said suddenly. “What’s she look like?”

The mental image Fiona had been concocting of Yvette in a pair of her jeans imploded in on itself, and she frowned. “What?” 

“Dreadlocks, brown skin?” Before Fiona could confirm, Yvette walked past her, plucking a picture from the edge of Fiona’s vanity mirror. “This is her?” 

“Yes,” said Fiona. “Why…?” Her stomach sank at the same time her jaw dropped, and then she groaned. “Oh, god, _please_ tell me you haven’t fucked my sister.”

“What?" Yvette wrinkled her nose. "No, no. It’s just—she’s Rhys’ girlfriend, right?” Yvette looked at the picture in her hands and frowned. “At least, I hope she’s Rhys’ girlfriend, because there’s definitely a hundred photos of her in his office…”

The last bit was more to herself than to Fiona, a fact well complemented by the reality that Fiona’s brain had skidded to halt one sentence earlier. “You know Rhys?”

“We work together,” said Yvette, tucking the photo of Sasha back into Fiona’s mirror. Then, like it was an afterthought, she added, “And he’s one of my best friends.”

“Oh.” Fiona tried to connect the mental dots between the composed, polished woman in front of her and the leggy idiot she knew to be making eyes at her sister downstairs. “Huh. Well. Small world, huh?”

"Yeah." Yvette smoothed her palms down her skirt. “Rhys is a jerk, though.” And then she tilted her head, a sly smile on her lips. (Remarkably, her lipstick was still in place. Fiona made a mental note to ask for the brand.) “He didn’t tell me Sasha had a hot sister.”

Fiona grinned, suddenly feeling satisfied for a multitude of reasons. “Well, he’s terrified of me.”

“I’ll bet,” said Yvette.

Downstairs, through the music, Sasha laughed—that big, head-thrown-back laughter she’d been doing more of lately. 

Fiona sighed. “We should probably go say hi. Between the two of us, it's—I mean—they're gonna find out, soon enough.” 

“Probably,” Yvette agreed somberly. 

But she stepped forward suddenly, crowding Fiona against the door. She brushed her fingers along Fiona’s hip, leaning in so close Fiona got another whiff of her fancy perfume. Goosebumps appeared on Fiona’s exposed neck from the heat of Yvette’s breath.

“ _Or…_ ” Yvette’s hand slipped from Fiona’s waist as she stepped even closer. Fiona heard the lock click into place. “We could just be very quiet.”

“Hmm…” Fiona scrunched up her face in consideration. She let her fingers wander to the waistband of Yvette’s expensive skirt, tugging until Yvette’s hips were flush with her own, and then she grinned wickedly. “I like yours better.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on Tumblr: [@oodlyenough](http://oodlyenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
